Atorado
by No Limits Baby
Summary: Por que siempre una lanza puede ayudar tus problemas. Oh empeorarlos. [PerlaXSteven]


**-Atorado-**

Steven Cuarzo Universe se encontraba en el baño de su casa, haciendo, bueno, sus necesidades. Hecho un quejido mientras continuaba con su tarea de defecar, y es que, dios mío, hacía días que le dolía el culo al momento de cagar. Era cuestión de hacer fuerza y sentir como algo en las paredes de su ano algo se encajaba.

Pero claramente no podía dejar de cagar por eso.

Hizo un poco de fuerza, tratando de no llorar por su inminente dolor, y ahí salió el ultimo tronco que debía salir. Suspiro de alivio con unas lagrimas atoradas, lo típico que te pasa cuando tienes bien atorado el mojón y haces mucha fuerza.

Tomo un poco de papel para limpiarse y continuo, llevando el papel a su ano.  
Como es su costumbre, revisaba el papel, a veces encontraba cosas que se podían reutilizar en la comida, pero...

oh, oh.

Había sangre.

Que el supiera era hombre, así que no no podía tener un periodo. Eso significaba que provenía 100% de su culo. Eso era algo malo. Con el dedo toco un poco la mierda que estaba pegada en el papel, estaba revuelta con la sangre.

Simplemente después tiro el papel y se levanto para subirse los pantalones.

Dio un paso, y sintió algo encajándosele. Eso no había pasado en los días anteriores. Podía sentirlo, punzante, incomodo, realmente doloroso, y eso era en la salida de su culo. -Auch...- murmuro Steven, para ir a lavarse las manos, no le gustaba hacerlo, es más, le gustaba el olor a excremento de hace días en ellas, pero a Perla le desagradaba mucho; en otras palabras, no quería hacerla enojar.

Después de eso salió del baño.

Y ahí estaban, las gemas de Cristal, sus protectoras, estaban tomando un leve descanso, sentadas en la sala mientras que Perla estaba detrás del separador de la cocina.

-¿Qué hay Steven?- Pregunto Amatista, tirada en el sillón, a su lado estaba Garnet, viendo... hacia un lado, pero viendo.

-Oh, Hola amatista.- Saludo Steven, tratando de hacer caso omiso a su fuerte dolor. Camino hacia la sala e intento sentarse, aunque, cuando intento hacerlo, le dolió mucho. Mejor, se quedaba parado.

-¿Hey? ¿Qué te ocurre amiguito?- pregunto amatista, viendo de reojo al chico pelinegro.

Steven Negó con una sonrisa fingida. -N-nada amatista- dijo, obviamente no iba a decir que le ardía el culo ni mucho menos que cago con sangre.

-Te miras incomodo.- Dijo Garnet, viendo a Steven atreves de sus lentes.

-Si... ¿Es algo en lo que podamos ayudar?- Pregunto Perla.

-Nada, enserio chicas.- sonrío.

…...

Ya era de noche. Las dos veces que cago durante el día le salió sangre, y esta aumentaba en cantidad. Hecho un suspiro, viendo hacia la cama, no había podido sentarse en todo el día debido al dolor que le causaba estar sobre su "salida de deshechos"

-Bueno, hoy dormiré de pie, como las avestruces...- murmuro Steven.

Escucho unos pasos, y resulto ser Perla, quien subió a la parte de arriba donde se supone que era la habitación de Steven, la gema abrió lo ojos un tanto sorprendida. -Steven, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Perla.

Se quedo callado, y termino suspirando. -No te vayas a burlar Perla.- Condiciono Steven, invitando a la gema a sentarse en su cama, ella accedió, aunque lo hizo un tanto extrañada de que el pequeño no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo en lo que te puede ayudar?- volvió a preguntar perla.

-Supongo que si.- Dijo Steven, parado frente a ella. -Creo que... tengo algo en el culo, y me duele.- explico Steven.

-...-Perla se quedo callada. -Si quieres te reviso.- sonrió medianamente la gema pálida.

-¡Muchas Gracias Perla!- dijo Steven, para darle la espalda a la gema, sintió como esta le bajaba los pantalones y luego los calzoncillos, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Bajo la vista (con la intención de ver el trasero de Steven) y logro ver sus calzoncillos, los cuales, tenían una mancha roja, seguramente sangre.

-Steven, creo que es mejor que te pongas en 4, así no puedo ver nada.- Explico perla, para ponerse de pie después de que el niño le diera el espacio.

-Pero me duele.- dijo el niño, mientras miraba a la gema con una mueca.

-Vamos, entre mas rápido lo hagas, mas rápido se te ira el dolor- argumento perla con las mejillas teñidas de azul, tomo aire. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que usualmente le mete en el ano a Steven, si no, se sentiría un poco culpable.

Vio como el pequeño tomo la posición que ella le había pedido. Lograba ver desde su lugar sus dos nalgas y obviamente sus dos huevos. Se mordió el labio.

Perla se acerco y con ambas manos separo las nalgas de Steven, dejando un rosado agujero, que, efectivamente, chorreaba un poco de sangre, no por nada había una manchita en sus calzoncillos.

-¿H-hay algo perla?- pregunto Steven en voz baja, no quería llamar la atención de las otras dos gemas que estaban en sus habitaciones.

-No puedo ver nada, solo... estas sangrando.- menciono un poco preocupada. Se quedo pensando, hasta que una idea se cruzo por su mente, bueno, si lograba sacarle algo, ambos salían ganando. Como siempre, debemos decir, perla, tu mente es maravillosa. -Voy a meter un dedo, para ver si logro alcanzar algo, ¿ok?- le aviso perla.

Con eso, ella empezó a tocar con suavidad la entrada de Steven, para después meter el dedo índice de su mano derecha por el agujero del niño, recibiendo un respingo y un gemido de dolor por la acción, el cuerpo de Steven temblaba de manera descontrolada, y para Perla eso era lo mas excitante de todo este extraño lio.

Continuo metiendo el dedo, moviéndolo un poco, tratando de encontrar algo, aunque parecía que no había nada, probablemente era una cortada interna.

-A-ah... p-perla... ¿encontraste... a-algo?- dijo Steven sintiendo el delgado y fino dedo de la gema pálida dentro de el.

-Nada...- dijo perla, absorba en su labor de búsqueda, que mas bien parecía disfrutar de la cara de Steven al hacer tales movimientos. Empezó a meter y a sacar el dedo, miraba al niño fijamente, sus expresiones de dolor la hacían sentir algo rara especialmente en su estomago, era algo que la deleitaba en su máxima expresión.

Como se aferraba a las cobijas y como luchaba por no llorar del dolor que le causaba su acción. Se mordió el labio.

-Ngh... p-perla... ¿ya l-lo encontraste...?- lanzo un gemido al terminar su oración. Sentía realmente genial el dedo de Perla saliendo una y otra vez de su ano, aunque le seguía preocupando el hecho de que no encontrara nada, además, el dolor que sentía después de la deleitante acción de Perla le quitaba mucho lo divertido.

-Estoy aflojándolo para que sea más fácil buscar.- menciono perla, mientras continuaba metiendo y sacando el dedo. Se detuvo un momento, pensándolo dos veces.

Daba igual si lo lastimaba mas del culo, ¿verdad?

En un elegante movimiento, invoco su arma, la lanza, que, en estos momentos, no iba a ser para luchar precisamente, dejo su arma a un lado de ella, para continuar, esta vez metiendo dos dedos. Se saboreo los labios junto con una sonrisa. Esto va a ser genial.

Tomo su lanza con la mano desocupada, y saco su dedo del culo de Steven, este se desconcertó un poco mientras miraba a perla acercar peligrosamente su lanza hacia su entrada. Trago duro. -¿P-perla?- lanzo Steven, asustado.

-Shhhh, es para tratar de sacar lo que este ahí adentro.- sonrió.

Nadie le creería con una sonrisa tan enferma como esa.

Tomo un par de almohada que estaban a su alcance, para hacerle una especie de almohada gigante a Steven y que este pudiera recargarse mientras le metía la lanza y gemía como una perra.

Si, hombre, Perla sabia como gemía Steven cuando le metías algo en el culo.

El niño abrazo las almohada, sintió unas manos tocar sus piernas, cercas de su pene, haciendo que separara mas las piernas, le dolía mucho mas el ano y la verdad no sabia como le podía ayudar el hecho de que Perla le metiera su lanza. Aun así, respiro.

Pudo sentir el extremo sin filo hacer presion en su entrada, los extraños adornos que le daban una vista elegante a la lanza empezaban a ser impedimento para Perla y continuar con su cometido. El cuerpo le temblaba, Steven se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a Perla con esto. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Juraría que sintió al romperse. La lanza entro, haciendo que el ano de Steven se tragara una parte un tanto amplia de la , salió también un grito. Perla se detuvo, para dar un leve masaje en la espalda del niño, sentía la piel de gallina del mismo, como temblaba y sollozaba por el dolor, se sentó a un lado suyo, y dejo la lanza encajada en el culo de Steven, paseo su mano por su cuerpo, subiendo un poco su camisa, para disimuladamente tocar los pezones del niño.

Steven ya tenia claro que Perla no lo estaba ayudando.

Si, es estúpido y retrasado que necesita que le encajen una lanza en el culo para darse cuenta.

La sangre empezó a resbalar por sus piernas, Perla aun temía por que a alguien hubiera escuchado el grito de Steven cuando le entro la lanza.

-Shhhh... va a estar bien Bebe, el dolor se ira...- susurro Perla, para empezar a tocar suavemente el pene de Steven y masajearlo.

No tuvo de otra que asentir.

Perla tomo nuevamente la lanza y así, empezó a meterla y a sacarla, los dos primeros movimientos causaron gritos de Steven, claramente Perla no quería que Amatista o Garnet llegaran.

Se detuvo y le dio un golpe a la lanza, causando otro grito de Steven. -¡Cállate!- reacciono perla asustada.

Nuevamente Steven asintió, Perla se exaspero, perdiendo un poco los estribos, tomo los cabellos del niño, y jalo su cabeza hacia atrás, se incoó arriba de la cama y busca algo para mantenerlo callado, oh si, una sabana.  
Tomo la sabana y trato de doblarla y luego la acerco a la boca de Steven -Abre la boca.- dijo el niño siguió con los ojos cerrados. -¡Te dije que abras la boca!- grito Perla.

-Hmmmm...- soltó Steven abriendo un poco la boca. Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos y sintió la sabana meterse en su boca, haciendo que se mordiera un poco la lengua. Perla amarro la sabana cercas del cuello, después se acerco al oído de Steven -Tienes prohibido gritar, si lo haces, no te ayudo.- Dijo Perla con un tono amenazante.

Oh dios.

La pendeja realmente creía que lo estaba ayudando, ¿O el trauma de que Rose haya preferido a Greg la estaba afectando en este momento?

Realmente necesitamos un psicólogo para Perla.  
Esta bien estúpida.

Tomo la lanza con fuerza, se lo pensó dos veces. Si, podría matarlo de tanto dolor, podría causarle hemorragias internas (si no es que ya se las había provocado)...

Meh, no es mucho.

Movió la lanza, Steven se dejo caer de lleno hacia las almohadas, aferrándose a ellas como podía, los ojos se le humedecieron, le dolía demasiado.

Si pudiera gemir, Steven lo haría, no hay que olvidar lo que es...  
Si...  
¡Una perra!

Metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba.  
Para Perla era un deleite escuchar los quejidos de Steven, ver la sangre brotar su culo, el como su lanza al momento de salir, tenia rastros de mierda y sangre revueltos.

Una imagen exquisita para la gema pálida.

-Hey, Steven, c-creo que ya lo encontré- sonrió la gema, mientras continuaba metiendo y sacando la lanza.

-HMMMM- Fue lo que salió de la boca del niño.

-Oh, si, amo que hagas eso...- Susurro Perla, para dar una embestida mas fuerte, sacando un grito de Steven, el cual fue sofocado por la sabana y la almohada.

Continuo, sentir el cuerpo débil, sudoroso y tembloroso de Steven debido a su culpa la llena de excitación que jamás había sentido en su larga vida.

Verga Perla, más de 5 mil años... ¿Y nunca te cogiste a Rose?  
JA! Virgen.

La movía, miraba, emocionada, sabia lo que seguía cuando un humano llegaba a eso que llamaban orgasmo.

Ella jamás lo había experimentado.  
Por que es más virgen que Ronaldo.

No, incluso podría ser que Ronaldo hace tríos con Sadie y Lars, especialmente Lars, que le trae hartas ganas a Ronaldo.  
Se nota a distancia.

-HMMMM... ¡HMMMM!- Gritaba Steven, casi haciendo los ojos en blanco por lo que sentía. Ese horrendo dolor que increíblemente llegaba a disfrutar.

-Oh si, ¿Te gusta Rose?- dijo Perla.

-HMMMM

Perla continuo, metiéndola y sacándola, sintiendo una satisfacción que no sentía en siglos. Esto era glorioso, y si Steven salía vivo de esta ocasión, lo haría de nuevo.

Se escucho un ruido.

-Oh, no.- Dijo Perla, para hacer desaparecer la lanza de manera rápida.

Steven dejo se dejo caer en su totalidad, técnicamente, había sido violado por una puta lanza, y eso le dolía.

Perla no dudo ni dos segundos y levándola cabeza de Steven tirándolo del cabello, la puerta se había activado, así que probablemente Garnet o Amatista se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Quito la sabana "Anti-gritos" (Aunque Steven siempre gimió como puta) y la dejo por ahí, tomo la ropa del suelo y la hecho a la cama.

-¡Muévete Steven!- exclamo perla en un tono bajo, tratando de mover el cuerpo de Steven hacia donde debería de estar, y luego lo cubrió con su cobija. Bajo la vista, oh dios.

Había una mancha enorme, de color rojo.  
No se necesita ser prodigio para saber que es sangre.

-¿S-Steven?- pregunto.

-Hmmmmm...- Steven levanto el brazo y lo dejo caer.

-Era lo único que quería saber.- suspiro Perla aliviada, viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto de las Gemas.

Y si, de ahí salió Amatista, viendo hacía todos lados, como si buscara a alguien. Perla tomo aire, y se acerco al oído de Steven

-Como siempre; tienes prohibido decir algo sobre lo que hicimos ¿Esta bien?

Steven simplemente asintió.

 **[C/A: Hay más de donde salió esto.]**


End file.
